Crimson Heart
by SequoiaBigandTall
Summary: Lyra is sent to CGL where she is the only girl. She won't give even the slightest hint of why she was sent there and is very secretive. When another girl arrives, it is clear that she knows something about Lyra, but how? And is one of the D-Tenters hiding something valuable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Rated T for violence and abuse. This is probably my most T-Rated fanfic.**

 ***annoyingly happy voice* Yes! This is another girl at CGL fanfic! Yes! This is another OC/Squid fanfic! *cue groaning* DEAL WITH IT. LIFE AIN'T FAIR.**

 **BUT, this is NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MARY-SUE! Lyra is not your little innocent framed girl. Where's the fun in that? (At least I tried not to make her Mary-Sue.) I love evil crimes and evil people. *evil laugh* Not that I am one. I've never broke the law. On second thought, I've probably jaywalked before. And I'm super rambling again, which is obviously always part of my daily routine. Gosh, I'm so good at it. :)**

 **Also, I will write Dr. Pendanski instead of Mr. Pendanski, because after watching the movie it seemed righter to me.**

 **Enough with the super rambling. Ladies and gentlemen... DRUMROLL... Crimson Heart! (ba-dum-psh)**

* * *

 _Warm, crimson blood splattered my fingertips. The knife I was holding clattered to the floor._

 _I did not just do this._

 _But no, there they were, lying on the kitchen tile, eyes blank, chests stained with blood._

 _But they deserved this. I did the classic wrong thing for the right reason._

 _A scream echoed through the house and I saw my sister's blonde hair whip around the corner. I heard her rasping bloody murder to what sounded like the police over the phone._

 _Not knowing what overcame me, I grabbed the blood stained knife and snuck up on my only living family member._

 _That was the start of me turning into a monster._

* * *

"Well, there is currently an opening at Camp Green Lake, Miss Nycross."

That was the seemingly innocent option that the judge had given me.

The answer was obvious. Why send a juvenile delinquent to jail when there's a camp?

"Camp Green Lake."

I could never have regretted three words more than those.

* * *

The bus rumbled down the road and I stared out the window at the barren desert, peppered with holes. Dust swirled through the open window and tickled my face. I reached up with my handcuffed hands to scratch my chin, and the guard jumped up immediately, aiming his huge gun at me.

"Geez, chill! If I could, I would've killed you already," I scoffed.

He grunted and sat back down without a word, but kept a wary eye on me.

Soon I noticed a small cluster of dusty buildings and tents in the distance. I could faintly make out several orange figures.

As the bus neared closer, I saw the people stop what they were doing to stare.

"Fresh meat!" one called out.

By the time the bus had screeched to a halt, an audience had gathered.

The guard jerked his head towards the opening door and sauntered out. I followed, cramped after the eight hour long drive.

When I stepped out, clutching my backpack to my chest and squinting my eyes, whispers spread amongst the onlookers.

"What?!" I snapped. This silenced them, but instead of answering, they just stared.

Awkward.

"Could you guys stop goggling at me? You're not goldfish. Though you do look like goldfish with those hideous outfits."

The guard suddenly pushed me forward and I stumbled, making some snicker. I shot them death glares before stalking off.

I was led into a room with a rowdy looking man sitting at a desk, smoking. I inhaled some if the smoke and coughed.

Then suddenly, I was back there.

* * *

 _Lighter in hand, I held the flame out to their porch. The wood was just about to catch on fire when a head poked out of the neighbor's window._

 _"What are you doing?!"_

 _I flinched and burned my pinkie. I frantically scrambled away, but not before chucking the still lit lighter underneath the old, wooden house._

* * *

I glared at the faint scar on my little finger, their anguished screams replaying over and over in my head.

"Lyra Nycross?" The scratchy voice jolted me back to reality.

I nodded.

"I am Mr. Sir, and-" He banged his fist on the table when I snickered. "You think that's funny, do ya?" he challenged.

"Would you laugh if my name was Miss Ma'am?"

His face contorted with rage and frustration. "You are to address me as Mr. Sir whenever you speak to me. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes," I paused for effect. " _Mr. Sir_."

"Hand me your bag for inspection." he growled.

I obeyed, a little worried. "Just keep away from the small black case. It holds my, um, female necessities."

He grimaced, then gave my bag back after a moment of rummaging.

Phew. He didn't find what probably wasn't allowed.

"Come with me," he said coldly. He led me outside into the dusty heat. "See any guard towers? Electric fences?"

"Too stupid to notice for yourself?"

He glared at me.

"Oh, right, sorry. I meant: Too stupid to notice for yourself, MR. SIR?"

He glared at me harder.

"See any guard towers? Electric fences?" he repeated.

"What is this, a vision exam? No, I don't."

"Do you want to run away? I won't stop ya. Go ahead."

"OK," I said simply, and started to walk. I peeked over my shoulder to see Mr. Sir with a confused and slightly worried expression.

"There's nowhere to go!" he called. "We have the only water for 100 miles. You'll be buzzard food in three days!"

I turned back around. "Geez, I was just kidding. Go on with your pointless lecture."

He looked somewhat relieved, but angry, and continued, "You thirsty?"

"Who wouldn't be in this wasteland?"

"Well, get used to it. You're gonna be thirsty for the next eighteen months."

I have to admit, that last one got me.

"Follow me." He walked away and into a nearby building. A slick, muscular boy was in there with a bucket, and he undressed me with his eyes when I came in. I screwed up my face in disgust and turned away.

"Put this on." Mr. Sir tossed me the same type of dirty orange clothes everyone else wore.

"Ew! No way!"

"Alright. If ya want to burn and turn red as a tomato."

I grumbled and took the ugly uniform.

"Don't look at me while I change," I commanded and made a spinning motion with my finger. Mr. Sir and the boy turned around reluctantly, and Mr. Sir spoke to me with his back turned.

"Now," Mr. Sir started. "you will receive two pairs of clothes, one for work, and one for relaxation. When your work clothes get washed every three days, your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. Got it?"

"No wonder you all reek."

"Speaking of which, you only get two four-minute shower tokens per week. Use them wisely."

"Got it. And I'm done changing now." They turned back around.

"Every day you will dig a hole. Five feet deep, five feet wide. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. When you're done with your hole, you may head back to camp, and do what you want."

I nodded.

"This ain't a Girl Scout Camp."

"Do I look like I'd want to sell cookies?" I asked, sarcastic disbelief clinging to the words.

Before Mr. Sir could retort, his gaze settled on something behind me.

I turned and could barely hold in my laughter. A small guy in khaki shorts and sunscreen smeared on his nose had just entered.

"Lyra Nycross, I want you to know that just because you did some bad things, that doesn't make you a bad person."

"Is that what you say to every new camper?" I snorted. "Or is it a trending genius saying?"

"I'm just making it clear that I respect you."

"Thanks, but don't expect any back. Because no offense, but it's hard to respect a guy wearing khaki shorts and tube socks."

He looked a little hurt but ignored my comment. "I'm Dr. Pendanski. I will be your counselor while you're here. My name is easy to remember, just think three words: pen, dance, key." He grinned toothily.

How can he act so sickeningly bubbly?

He motioned for me to follow him out. I picked up my bag, extra jumpsuit, given boots, shower tokens, and trudged off, ignoring the cat-calls I received.

"You will be in D-Tent. D stands for Diligence."

I rolled my eyes. I could not stand this guy, his chipper attitude made me want to throw up.

He poked his head into D-Tent. "Boys! You're new tent mate is here!"

BOYS?!

I stepped in cautiously. The room dropped dead silent.

Dr. Pendanski said, "This is Rex, Theodore, Jose, and Zero." They all stared at me for a moment.

"Yo, girlie, forget that. I'm X-Ray," an African-American boy with dirty glasses spoke up. "that's Armpit," He pointed to a heavyset black boy. "Magnet," He pointed to a Hispanic boy with a bandana wrapped around his head. Then X-Ray jerked his thumb to a boy zoning on a cot. "and that's Zero."

"They all have their little nicknames." Pendanski sighed. "But I prefer to call them by the names that their parents gave them, the ones society will recognize them by."

I snorted. "More like the names that are on their rap sheets."

"Ouch!" X-Ray chuckled.

I giggled, then turned serious. "So I'm rooming with boys?"

"Duh. This is a boys camp." X-Ray spoke up.

I cornered Pendanski. "WHAT?!" I shrieked. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! I'M BUNKING WITH A GROUP OF GIRL-DEPRIVED BOYS?! THIS WILL NOT END WELL!"

"Hey, it's the Warden who arranges the bunking. And she made sure to place you with a group that wasn't here for sexual reasons."

"I'd like to speak with the Warden." I announced.

Everybody gasped.

"No can do." Pendanski sighed. "Well, you can, but I strongly advise you not to. Rule number one at Camp Green Lake: Do not upset the Warden."

I groaned. "Fiiiiine. But I'm gonna MURDER the Warden sooner or later," I said viscously, venom dripping from the word "murder".

Pendanski turned pale at this and squeaked, "Jose, you be her mentor." Then he fled.

Weird.

I spun on my heel slowly, suspicious, and faced my new tent-mates.

"Well then, I'm Lyra."

"Nice name. And welcome to D-Tent. You must be something special to be able to scare off Mom like that." X-Ray winked.

"Mom?"

"That's what we call Pendanski."

"Oh."

"Your cot is right there. It was Barfbag's cot." He pointed to the cot closest to the exit.

"Oookaayy." I wasn't that thrilled to be sleeping where someone nicknamed Barfbag was. I tentatively sat down, and winced when I felt springs poking me. "Comfy."

X-Ray snorted.

Suddenly anticipated chattering was heard outside and two boys came stumbling in. One had a toothpick dangling from his mouth, the other had piercing electric eyes that seemed to have electrocuted him and made his hair frizz up. "Guys!" toothpick dude shouted. "Did you hear? There's a gi-" He froze when he noticed me. "Oh. I guess you already know. She's staying in D-Tent?"

"Obviously." I snapped.

* * *

 **First chappie up and done! Lame ending, I know. I feel like in all of my writings at least one of the first three chapters ends super lamely. Speaking of my writing... What do you think of my writing style? Is it mysterious? Did I write the foreshadowing well? (I absolutely LOVE foreshadowing. It's the best!) Am I doing anything wrong? If I need corrections on something, tell me in a nice way, like don't go and scream, "YOU ARE FORGETTING COMMAS!" Or something like that. Actually, I get super annoyed when people forget commas. I'm the type of girl whose fingers itch to correct when I see someone writing and not capitalizing something correctly, or any other grammar errors, no matter how small. Yup. I am a total writer. I try ever so hard to bring my grammar to perfection.**

 **R &R! F&F! **

**Toodles!**

 **\- ChickenLuv8/Sequoia/Black Widow/Blotch/Cheetah/Bob/JuJuBe Squishy/Jello/Squirt/Auria66/Jubilee Bird/Henry/Jubo/BlaakHeart/Bad Mint/Saangqwup/Ketchup/Blank Square/Decoy/Bleak Window/Grass Girl/NOT SHELLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

After awkward introductions, a shrill noise blasted through the camp. I clamped my ears shut, but Magnet grabbed my arm and pulled me outside with the others. "Dinner time, chica."

He led me into a building that resembled a dirty and smelly cafeteria. When I walked in, I immediately received cat-calls and wolf-whistles. One more session of that and I would snap.

I grabbed a tray and brown glop was poured onto my plate.

Yum.

Then two pieces of stale bread was dropped beside the glop.

At least there was something edible.

I sat down with D-Tent in between Magnet and X-Ray. X-Ray suddenly stood up, snatched my bread and said, "You haven't been digging in the hot sun all day. Mind giving up your bread to someone who has?"

"Yes!" I snapped, and swung my leg, hitting the back of his knees, which made his legs buckle. He fell to the floor and the bread flew out if his hand. I caught it and bit into it as if nothing had happened.

Armpit stared at me like I was nuts. Magnet and Squid looked shocked. ZigZag narrowed his eyes at me. X-Ray glared up at me from the floor. Zero just continued eating.

I took a bite of the glop and gagged. I forced a swallow. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"You get used to it," X-Ray grumbled. "Just use the BREAD to tone down the taste."

I rolled my eyes, but only ate the bread.

"So, Lyra?" Squid asked. "What'd they get you for?"

I snapped my head up, eyes on fire, then lunged across the table and knocked him to the floor, my forearm pressed roughly over his neck. The room fell silent. "None of your business," I growled.

He looked utterly shocked for a moment, but soon recovered and threw me off. I skinned my elbow and winced. He looked triumphant, but I tackled him and pinned his shoulders to the floor. I was about to punch him in the face when I was suddenly pulled off of him. "Hey!" I wrestled out of X-Ray's grip.

"Yo, Lyra! What is UP with you? Squid just asked you a question!" X-Ray scolded.

"One I'm not answering! You have no right to know about my past!" I yelled shrilly, and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"You'll have to tell us at Counseling sooner or later!" he shouted as I disappeared from sight.

I sank onto my cot and groaned. Why should boys I just met enter into my personal life? I picked up my backpack and pulled out my knife from the concealed pocket. I fingered it, scraping off a bit of the dried blood.

* * *

 _The sirens rang through my ears, and I tore my eyes off the dead girl's pale figure. I heard the front door bust open. Without any hesitation, I climbed out the nearest window and onto the roof. From the peak of the house I could see several police cars gathered and could hear banging and muttering from inside the building. I jumped from the roof and landed in the flower bed as softly as I could._

 _I ran._

 _Little did I know, a small pair of dark marble eyes had witnessed everything._

* * *

"Lyra?"

I jumped half a mile in the air when Squid walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to-" he stopped abruptly when his eyes fell to my hand. "Woah, is that a knife? Where'd you get it?"

"It's mine."

"Is that blood on it?"

"YOUR blood will soon be on it if you keep asking me questions!" I threatened, pointing the blade at his chest.

He backed away. "Okay, okay." He scurried out the exit and I heard him whisper to someone, "Watch out."

Zero plodded in and barely even looked at me before quickly changing (I turned away, don't worry.) and climbing into his cot.

Soon the rest of D-Tent had flooded in, all of them giving me and my knife wary glances.

I placed my knife back in my bag and pulled out my nightclothes. "Um, guys? Could you look away? I need to change." I glared at them until they all turned. I changed as fast as I could manage, then slipped under the covers. "I'm done," I mumbled. I desperately wanted to sleep. Something about this place just felt exhausting.

Soon my eyes drooped closed.

* * *

 _Red and Blue flashes cloud my vision. Screams are heard behind me and I struggle to turn around, as if something is restraining me. There they are, in complete rage, charging at me, all shouting different things at once. I whirl away and see a very frightened young boy whimpering on the ground. "Don't hurt me!" he cries. Then he morphs into Gildie, her emotions twisted and churning all together, making her rise in a black storm cloud of emotion. Fear. Hatred. Sorrow. Suffering. Rejection. Horror. But one emotion dominates them all. Betrayal. "How could you?" she whispers. "I trusted you. I don't believe it." She starts gliding away. I beg for her to come back, but she's gone._

 _Suddenly the very existence of everything disappears. All that is left is me..._

 _... and a menacing pair of dark marble eyes, piercing my soul._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Gildie, I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

But I know she will never forgive me.

"I'M SORRY!" I wailed.

I brought my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my wretched expression. "Gildie... Gildie... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." I murmured.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see all of D-Tent gathered around me, even Zero, who had gone slightly pale.

"You alright?" Squid asked.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "I just had a nightmare."

"Geez, Girlie!" X-Ray said angrily. "We were just trying to help!"

"Apparently she doesn't need it," Magnet grumbled. They were obviously hurt. I felt bad, but I wasn't about to give in. Instead I slid back under the covers and shut my eyes, signaling that I wasn't going to talk. I heard the noise of six rejected boys climbing back in bed.

I stayed wide awake the rest of the night. Those dark marble eyes seemed to be watching me closely that very moment.

* * *

 **Who owns these dark marble eyes? That's for me to know and you to find out... later. Just keep following! And just to make it clear, I meant marble as in swirly, not the stone marble.**

 **Sorry if you think Lyra is a brat. I tried to make her tough and a talk-backer, but not be a brat.**

 **R &R! F&F! **

**Toodles!**

 **\- SequoiaBigandTall/Black Widow/Blotch/Cheetah/Bob/JuJuBe Squishy/Jello/Squirt/Auria66/Jubilee Bird/Henry/Jubo/BlaakHeart/Bad Mint/Saangqwup/Ketchup/Blank Square/Decoy/Bleak Window/Grass Girl/Trash Worthy/Something Else/Flipped 8/NOT SHELLY!**


End file.
